1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable urinals and more particularly to portable urinals for attachment to a walking assistance device, such as a standard walker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal mobility is limited for many individuals, particularly as we grow old and become weak. For many such individuals the ability to walk or even just to stand requires assistance from a caregiver or the use of a walking device, typically referred to as a walker in the healthcare field.
It is common in the healthcare field to employ portable in-bed or stand-up handheld urinals for male bed-ridden patients. Urinal bottles have been used for many years to allow a bed-ridden individual to urinate while lying in the prone or side position. However, the bladder cannot be completely emptied when lying in the bed and, as a result, the individual may have to urinate more frequently.
Typical portable stand-up handheld urinal devices fail to provide support for the individual using the device. These devices are typically used by disabled or bed-ridden individuals who need assistance to stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,726 discloses a portable urinal holder connectable to a walker which can be used while standing. The holder includes an elongated adaptor having a plurality of rods extending such that a receiving area of one end of a telescoping support may be coupled to the adapter at any of multiple locations on the adapter. The adapter also includes a pair of members for connecting to the walker. A second end of the telescoping support includes a bottle receiving area for coupling to the urine bottle. The telescoping support includes an outer hollow rod slidable on an inner rod and a stop screw to lock the length of the telescoping support.
It would be desirable to have a portable “hands free” urinal which can be utilized in the standing position by disabled, partially disabled or bed-ridden males. It would be further desirable to have a portable urinal that can be used while the male user has support to stand. It would be further desirable to provide a portable urinal which is attachable to a standard walker that can be used while standing. It would also be desirable to provide a portable urinal that can be used while standing that is positionally adjustable. It would also be desirable to have a portable urinal that is easy to mount to a walker, lightweight, made substantially of non-rigid components, and easy to clean and sterilize.